1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a touch display apparatus, and more particularly, to the optical touch display device which can recognize the gesture to perform a multi-point touch inputting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the vigorous development of image display technology, the touch panel has already become an important feature for an electronic product of the related companies because the touch panel has an interactive human machine interface (HMI) for users to input directly, for example, a point of sale (POS) terminal, a voting machine, a lottery machine, an industrial automation, a medical equipment, an office automation, a retail automation, a drugs manufacture automation, or a satellite navigational system of the vehicle. The integration of the monitor and the touch control technology of the electrical product can increase the value of the product; it is not only an interface providing output, but also a bi-directional integrated interface which can interact with the user and provide entertainment to the user.
In general, the optical touch monitor captures the image of user's gesture via the image capturing apparatus, and then uses the image processing technology and the gesture recognizing technology to achieve the inputting function. For example, if the user uses his/her finger to touch the monitor, the light will be shielded or blocked at certain position of the monitor by the finger, then the coordinate of the touch can be determined via the image processing technology to achieve the goal of inputting.
To sum up, the optical touch display device can provide the function of inputting directly, which becomes more convenient for users to operate it. However, in practical applications, the user always carelessly lays two or more fingers on the monitor, so the conventional image processing technology is unable to judge or even mis-operate. Therefore, the processing and the recognition of the image technology must be improved to make the optical touch monitor more humanized and further to provide the interactive inputting.